ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Roto Jet
The Boulder Blaster (also called a Roto Jet) is a small bomber based off a type of attack plane created in Karlof's homeland, Metalonia. It was said to have enough firepower to take out an entire army. During the Tournament of Elements, the Elemental Masters, who were being forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory, designed a "noodle-making machine," which was really a Roto Jet. The group used the jet to escape the factory, which would soon allow them to disrupt Chen's ceremony. After the Anacondrai Cultists transformed into fake Anacondrai, they departed from Chen's Island with Bladecopters, while Chen stole the Roto Jet and flew it off himself. During the second Serpentine War, Chen flew the Roto Jet during the battle at the Corridor of Elders. It is unknown what happened to the jet following the battle, as Chen's army was banished to the Cursed Realm. History Spellbound While brainstorming ideas to break themselves out of the Noodle Factory, Karlof mentioned how he used to work on Roto Jets and suggested they build one out of machine parts. Although Cole was skeptical about how a jet would be any use underground, the other prisoners agreed and began finding parts, while Karlof and Zane created a blueprint. The Forgotten Element By the time the remaining Elemental Masters were taken to the Noodle Factory, the Roto Jet was nearly finished, constructed under the guise of it being a noodle machine. Jay began working on the vehicle as well and by the time Chen defeated the Green Ninja, the rotating barrel was operational. Upon receiving an large order of noodles for the banquet, Zugu decided to check on the "noodle maker," only to find the Roto Jet. Cole quickly hoped in and began firing at incoming cultists. With help from the other Elemental Masters pushing the jet, they managed to escape the factory. The Day of the Dragon After Chen and his army were transformed into fake Anacondrai, they departed from the island using Bladecopters, while Chen stole the Roto Jet, leading his followers to Ninjago City to wreak havoc. The Greatest Fear of All After the Cultists captured Pythor and made the transformation spell permanent, they set off into Ninjago. As Chen taunted Pythor, he departed via the Roto Jet along with his army. The Corridor of Elders Beginning the Second Serpentine War, Chen flew the Roto Jet to Jamanakai Village where he observed his forces overtake the village. Later, he had several of his followers carry the Roto Jet into the Corridor of Elders, with Chen sitting inside of it. When the battle at the Corridor commenced, Chen flew the Roto Jet, eventually abandoning it as his army overwhelmed the Elemental Masters. As he stepped out of the cockpit, Chen was confronted by his daughter Skylor. After the Anacondrai generals were freed from the Cursed Realm, they banished Chen and his army there. The status of the Roto Jet following the battle is unknown, although it is possible the Ninja took it back and stored it away. Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Cole used the Roto Jet to get from New Ninjago City to the Power Station. Notes *Just like the Earth Driller, the set version is called Cole's Boulder Blaster, but it wasn't ever specifically Cole's. Appearances *70747 Cole's Boulder Blaster ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *41. "The Forgotten Element" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" *43. "The Greatest Fear of All" *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Video Games *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' (non-canon) *''Ninjago Rush'' (non-canon) *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (non-canon) Gallery 70747 Boulder Blaster 2.png|LEGO Model BoulderBomberSet.png|Miniature LEGO Model CptRotoJet.png|Concept Art RushJet.png Roto2.png Roto7.png NewBounty5.png SoRRotoJet.png|In Shadow of Ronin TBoulderBlaster.png TBB.PNG|In Tournament de:Felsenbrecher Pl:Kruszarka Skał Category:2015 Category:Vehicles Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Condrai Cultists Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:LEGO Dimensions